


Silent scream

by CandySHEep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU- high school, Besties- Will and Beverly, Depressive, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape, Young Hannibal, Young Will, freddie is still a ... tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySHEep/pseuds/CandySHEep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( I deeply apologize for my lack of not frikking knowing what to tag and write and summary! )<br/>Will is only a 16 years old boy who wants for his sister and himself to be safe and have normal life. Jack,of course knows something is wrong and he gives a 18 years old boy , Hannibal job to tutor Will so he can somewhat fix his grades. Of course Will finds Hannibal annoying,and Hannibal thinks that Will is uncultured swine,at first but then he realizes that Will is born with a gift that is mostly a curse. Then,he finds him interesting.<br/>Of course there is Freddie who wants to know everything about everyone and wants to make sure everyone else does too,so after she noticed that Will is acting weird she is going to try to find out what is actually happening .<br/>Can Will actually fix his life ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead man

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my third attempt to write something ,and I am doing this mainly to improve my English ,but since my friend showed me tv show Hannibal I couldn't resist.  
> So this is going to be a little bit slow at first,rated E for later chapters !  
> Please leave comments if you find something ,wrong or good or simply tips for improving my writing style.  
> Thanks,and have a nice weekend :D

He knows how is this going to be. After all ,this is not the first time this happened. He looked at his father. His hair is all wet from sweat,his breath reeks from alcohol ,and his bottom pajamas are thrown away.

If he could be silent enough ,he could make it to his room without waking him up. Oh God he didn’t want to wake him up. In that dark room he could only hear heavy breathing, some mumbling and TV which is still working. Something about some reality-show star,he doesn’t even know. Slowly ,always turning around to check if he woke up his father , he was making his first steps to his bedroom.

There was framed picture of his mom. Picture was very old ,it was before they have adopted Abigail. He always admired how beautiful his mother was. Long ,shiny black hair ,blue and dreamy eyes, red cheeks. And of course big smile. They looked like a happy,normal family back then. Even his father ,he looked like he was so glad to be in this big warming family. Will remember how he talked about his mother , how they’ve first met ,how charming she was when he met her in classroom. That was, of course ,before Natalie died. First ,there was depression,of course,he couldn’t get over her death. After that he tried to drown all his problems by drowning himself in alcohol. It all started with their uncle , ‘’ few shots’’ . Then bar became his new home . Of course,after uncle realized what he has done he ran away,moved,didn’t even bother to message them . And even if he did , Will isn’t sure if he would bother by replying. / Warming and welcoming family my ass / Will thought He closed doors slowly. This wasn’t normal. He needed to escape from this. Of course ,he won’t go without Abigail. Oh God ,that poor girl. Father hasn’t done anything to her yet ,but Will is in constant fear that he will. He doesn’t  care what he does to him ,as long as he knows that Abigail is safe.

He sat on edge of his bed,head in his hands. He wanted to cry. But how could he? And if he did,he know that /he / would notice,it would be only worse. And except that,his friends are going to ask him what happened. And what is he supposed to say? /Oh ,nothing ,just my father tried to rape for,like, fifth time this week./ They are going to send him to therapist and it would be far far worse. Will didn’t like when people did things with his mind. He had horrible nightmares,every single night,of course if he had sleep in first place. In worst scenarios he would hallucinate in middle of class , and he couldn’t dismiss it with ice cold splash of water to his face. He watched as sunlight broke through his curtains ,giving his bedroom at least some kind of light.His blue walls with few posters of his favorite sportsman and rock groups were washed with light. Dust was bathing in it,too. God,what did he do to deserve this kind of punishment? Was it because he looked as his mother ? He didn’t even know, and to be honest he didn’t try to understand it . ‘’ You should go and kill yourself,you useless little shit. ‘’ ‘’ Nobody loves you .‘’ ‘’ You are disappointment ,pure disappointment’’ William laughed. That laugh was bitter ,that laugh was one that old man would use if he wanted to show someone how much he hated his life choices for Christmas dinner family re-union.

‘’ Willy ,are you okay ? ‘’ he heard soft voice behind door.

He couldn’t let her see him like this, he wiped off his already almost vanished tears. ‘’ Yes buddy,come in ‘’ he tried to sound normal. Abigail was still in her long red pajamas dress. Her hair is typical morning-head one. She pushed door ,and jumped on bed to her brother , resting her head in his lap. ‘’ Why was daddy shouting last night at you ,Willy ? ‘’ Her voice of innocent child was killing him. ‘’ Well... I did something wrong’’ ,he tried to laugh it off. ‘’ You ? ‘’ , she giggled ,’’ No waaay.’’ Will liked her hair ,so soft ,almost like silk. It was calming him,especially when he played with it.

‘’ What time is it ? ‘’ He completely forgot about school. Oh crap,he had first class with mister Crawford . Jack is going to ask him questions about letting his grades drop ,no questions about it. ‘’ Uh-huh’’ ,she gasped as she tried to reach alarm clock ‘’ It is half past seven , you are so going to be late‘’ She was laughing when she jumped of the bed. ‘’ You better hurry up ‘’ , before she passed through the doorstep she turned around ,his blue eyes meet hers ‘’ By the way,you have something,umm...purple on your neck. Are you sick? ‘’ God he is so dead,how is he going to cover that in middle of May?

‘’ Well, uh I was ...uh ‘’ How is he supposed to explain this to a child? He wont,of course he needed scape goat ! Before he could even say something he felt warm and soft lips of his sister on his forehead. ‘’ Please be safe,and come back fast ‘’

After she has kissed him she ran away back in her room ,slamming the door. He was brushing his curly hair in hurry ,making the ideal shape out of scarf around his neck. He doesn’t have time to look at the mirror to see what a mess he has became ,so he just slightly cracks the door of Abigail’s bedroom only so he could check that she is alright.

Beverly is going to notice,for sure. And she will try to do something about it. That’s what friends do ,right? He smirked at that word. Oh ,for how long didn’t he hear that word. Probably until second grade of high school.


	2. Unpleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,there you go,second chapter.   
> I kinda messed up this one but that's nothing new.  
> Enjoy!

When he entered the large building ,people ,teens to be more precise, were running and gossiping in the halls.  
He ran straight to bathroom ,hoping that no one will see him.  
There was sound of lips clashing behind the door of one of the toilets. He hated it.  
Huge mirror was standing right in front of him. He could read some of messages written on blue walls .   
‘’ Molly gave me BJ here ‘’ ,and bellow that red written message there was another one,in different color pointing to the first one.  
It said ‘’ fagg ’’ . He heard the toilet door opening ,so he ran into the corner,pretending that he is trying to find something in his bag so they couldn’t see him.  
He heard laughing and then doors of bathroom shutting. Looking at the image in mirror,he realized what mess has he become. There were dark circles under his eyes. Too big for any normal student. Messy and curly black hair.He looked just like his mother ,that’s what everyone said . He had to agree with that.  
He had her eyes and her color hair,her shape of head and most importantly,personality.   
But this,right now,he looked like homeless drug addict.   
He laughed at that because he thought that he looked even worse than that.  
There was only one chandelier in pretty large bathroom and it even didn’t work properly.   
Rolling up scarf around his neck he hoped that he will not see Crawford.  
When he is done he hurried to get to classroom.   
His classmates were casually talking about events in their boring lives.  
‘’ Oh my God,Mason invited me to dinner ! ‘’  
‘’ No way !’’  
‘’ Did you notice how big her tits are? ‘’   
‘’ Did you know that their string can actually be useful? It is said that toxin in bee venom , melittin can actually prevent HIV? ‘’  
Will recognized voice of that person. He knew it too well.   
Next to windows , third place in row,there were Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian.   
When Beverly saw Will ,her face changed from surprised to happy . She poked Brian who was sitting next to her and he looked his way to Will and jumped from chair right away.   
And then ,he felt someone hugging him .   
‘’ You are back ,sleeping princess! ‘’ Beverly shouted.   
‘’ I was already sick of listening to Jimmy’s stories about bees,man. ‘’ Brian punched him in arm jokingly.  
‘’ Hey! That’s rude!‘’  
Will was happy that he is finally with his friends ,it has been rough night for him .  
And then his happiness drowned with all his hopes of being unnoticed.   
Freddie walked right through the classroom doors ,her high-heels making clacking noises.   
Light-pink lipstick was matching her short skirt. She looked straight at Will,with grin on her face.  
Something bad is about to happen.  
‘’ So ... William , would you like to tell few things about your private life to school newspapers? You are one of the most mysterious guys in school ,and right now these disappearances... You were absent for an almost week,what happened? Are you involved into some kind of drug deal..or murder? ‘’  
She sat on his desk , stretched her long legs. Beverly rolled her eyes. Red-head noticed it and she started fixing her pink skirt.  
‘’ You know Freddie,you have such a great imagination,I have to admit I am a little bit jealous. ‘’  
There was sarcasm in his voice and she noticed it.  
‘’ Of course, you are. Not everybody can have it .‘’  
‘’ Neither can everybody be as good attention whore as you. ‘’   
Her face was almost like her curly hair now. Deep color of red.  
Will could hear a loud laugh from classroom.   
‘’ Alright,alright You’ve won. But if you change your mind..’’ she leaned closer,he could feel her breath on his cheek , ‘’ you know where to find me . You need friends William, real friends.’’  
Then she left the classroom ,her high-heels making exact noises like before.  
She left piece of yellow paper decorated with tiny roses,with ,what seems to be her phone number.  
Like he is going to use it.

It was lunch time already ,his friends were in middle of heated discussion.  
He was in his happy place right now ,occupied with some pretty stupid questions,and damn if he didn’t enjoy every bit of it.  
And then he felt large hand on his shoulder.  
And Beverly,Brian, and Jimmy stopped eating and talking,they were too busy looking at face behind Will.

 

‘’Will,we need to talk. Come in my office. ‘’   
He recognized that voice. Deep,and most of time warm.   
He followed tall man. He knew Crawford was going to do something about this.  
Walking past other classrooms he noticed that classes have already begun.

After he closed door of office,Crawford leaned on his wooden office desk and went straight for it :  
‘’ Spit it out. ‘’   
Will was now actually pretty nervous.  
‘’ Excuse me? ‘’   
His voice was betraying him ,getting weak.   
‘’ Come on William, I thought we had better relationship than that. I know you for almost 5 years ,and, trust me, I know when something is up with you. ‘’  
Dark-haired boy was trying to come up with some excuses but it just wouldn’t come out.  
Jack raised his eyebrow ,suggesting ‘’ I told you so. ‘’  
‘’ Listen,Will, if you want to fix it ,please let me help you. ‘’   
‘’ But what if I don’t want to fix it ? ‘’  
Who is he kidding? His eyes were watering right now.He just wanted to be home with Abigail,he just wanted to make her feel safe.   
‘’ Will we can do this . Trust me ,it can be better. But if you want it,you need to let other people in. ‘’  
He wiped off his tears with his sleeves.  
‘’ Can I take your scarf off? ‘’   
Will shake his head. He knew that Jack was trying to be nice and help him , but it was too embarrassing.   
‘’ Is it that bad? ‘’   
He could hear gentleness in his voice,he was basically whispering. He nodded.   
‘’ Listen, I know this will sound wrong,but you need to focus on your school right now. The faster you finish it ,the sooner you can get away from him,alright? And with these marks,trust me,you are not going anywhere. I know this sounds hard, but it’s necessary if you want to have healthy life.’’  
William laughed on that ‘’ happy and healthy life’’ part. It’s never going to happen. He has to focus on Abigail now.   
‘’ You can move with me and my wife Will,and you know that . ‘’   
‘’ No ,that would be just..too much to ask.’’   
‘’ Don’t be silly ! Of course it is not ! That’s actually,what any person with at least little moral would suggest! ‘’  
‘’ I survived until now, I can do it for few more years ...’’  
Young boy picked up his bag and and just before he wanted to open the door to leave, Crawford cut him off.  
‘’ Oh and one more thing ! I hired ,well,not really hired, one very amazing young man . He is maybe 2 or 3 years older than you ,and he will help you with ...’’  
He heard knocking on glass door ,but he couldn’t see face of that person .  
Jack smiled showing his white teeth.   
‘’ I think that’s him.’’


End file.
